witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Witchblade (2017) Issue 6
Witchblade (2017) Issue 6 is the sixth issue of the 2017 reboot Witchblade comics series. This issue is the sixth and last part of Life After story arc. Synopsis Alex Underwood has survived dying, demons, and the perils of hosting the Witchblade, but as she finally confronts the true extent of the demonic forces influencing the NYPD, her enemies, and even those closest to her, she knows this may be a battle she won't survive. Characters * Alex Underwood * Johnny Meyers * Ms. Meyers * Debbie Maddox * Majil * Asher * Brant Barrows * Victoria Roseland * Frank Leonetti Plot Summary Previously In 2012, Alex rides with Johnny through the desert in the Afghanistan to Bagram. As Alex films Johnny, he remarks just how hot the desert is. Suddenly, an explosion hits their car, flipping it over. Back in the present, the doctor informs about the condition of the five women, Alex has saved. The doctor tells Alex that she did a good deed and the cops want have a talk with her. Alex instead notices, that her phone shows the time of Columbia and realizes that she's late for a meeting. Alex goes to a library where she meets with Johnny's mother. She tells Alex, that she surprised she's keeps coming here every year. Alex phone begins to ring and Johnny's mother tells her to go as her son wouldn't want them sitting in a church neither of us believe in feeling sorry for him. Alex promises she will see her next year. The phone ringing turns out be a message from Ash with words "LOFT". When Alex enters Ash's loft, she finds it trashed and Ash himself missing. Realizing that it was most likely the work of the demon, she calls Debbie and Majil to come here. Debbie asks why did the demon took Ash instead of Alex herself. Alex explains that because she ruined its plans for this city, the demon wants her to suffer. Having no leads to follow, Debbie suggests to wait until the demon contacts them himself. As they wait for the call, Alex notices Roseland waiting outside in the car. The three then find multiple pictures of Ash in different identities and ages. She then receives a video call from unknown number and Alex tells Debbie and Majil to get out of the range of the camera. When Alex accepts the call, she sees Ash beaten up and tied to a chair. The demon, now inhabiting Detective Barrows body, warns Alex, that this time he went after a hard target, but next time, it could be Debbie or her dad. Ash then tells Alex to not listen to the demon and don't try to come for him. The demon then proceeds to punch Ash and tells Alex to come alone and give up herself and then maybe it will consider sparing her friends. As the demon ends the call, it tries to understand where Ash got his training. After few guesses, the demon figures, that Ash is an MI-6 agent and asks him what is he doing here in New York. Ash refuses to explain, telling him instead to come closer. The demon then mocks Ash, saying that it will enjoy telling Alex, that he lied to her about himself. Ash tells him, that demon is a fool if it believes it and it gone too long unchecked in this city to realize that you just picked a fight it can't win. Meanwhile, Alex approaches Detective Roseland and tells her to reveal Barrows location. She also asks, why is Roseland protecting him. Roseland explains, that eight years ago, she worked in Narcotics. During one of the raids, a dealer rigged a claymore inside his apartment door. The explosion killed her partner and took out her leg. Roseland then had to fight to stay in the department because of her disability. She then took the only desk job she could get. After hearing this, Alex tells Roseland, that she can't give her answers about Blake Groves or any of it. But they can help each other by saving Ash from Barrows. Roseland then reveals, that Barrows owns a closed down restaurant out in Brighton Beach and drives Alex to it. At the Brighton Beach, Alex decides to not wait for SWAT, much to Roseland's objections. Inside the restaurant, she finds Ash and Barrows. She then tells the demon to talk with her directly. The demon then reveals his true form as Frank Leonetti, which confuses Barrows as he remembers killing him. The demon explains, that through Frank, it was able to pull the strings from the shadows. Alex then mocks the demon and confronts it in her mind. The demon tells her, that it has thousands of bodies around the city and destroying one won't make any difference. Alex explains, that because the demon created this body, destroying it will destroy demon himself. Demon then mocks Alex, noticing, that the memory they're inside is about Johnny. It tells her, that although Alex wears the artifact, she's still human and humans will always be weak. Alex tells it, that Johnny's death made her what she is today and sent her to the spot where she became the Witchblade. She then envelopes herself in the armor of the Witchblade and attacks the demon. The demon claims, that it will never be destroyed and its power is beyond anything she will ever see again. Alex then strikes the demon with an energy whip, destroying it. Roseland then comes into the restaurant and arrests Barrows, as his tattoo disappears. Alex together with Ash then leave the restaurant. As they walk down by the river, Alex reveals that she knows that Ash lied to her about himself. Ash tells Alex, that shouldn't do this alone and he can still help her. Alex doesn't listen to him and tells Ash to leave. Ash complies, gets into a car and leaves. She then calls Debbie to pick her up. Debbie together with Majil, drops Alex at her apartment. When Alex enters her apartment, she finds Johnny sitting on the couch, much to her shock. To be continued... Trivia * Alex and Ash relationship is likened to that of Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth. Category:Comic Issues Category:Witchblade (2017) Issues